FoxBox
FoxBox is an American children's cable television channel and the network for Slop's World. The company's headquarters is located in New York City, NY. History of FoxBox Fox Children's Network (1991 - 1993) Fox Kids was originally launched as Fox Children's Network in September 1991 and was a local station on Warner Cable's Qube station that ran for 6 hours a day. Fox Children's Network went national in 1993 thus Fox Kids has declared that 1993 is the network's official launch year. During its broadcast day, it would air shows such as the long running Fox Children's Network along with other TV shows such as Attack of the Killer Tomatoes, Little Dracula, Bobby's World, and Eek! the Cat. In 1992, Geraldine Laybourne joined Fox Kids' production team. She would become President of Fox Kids in 1993. Relaunch as Fox Kids (1993 - 2002) Fox Children's Network was relaunched as Fox Kids in 1993. It extended its hours from 8AM (EST) to 8PM (EST) by turning its channel over to the Alpha Repertory Television Service(ARTS) and later, for about a year, Fox Network. At one point the channel just went to a test screen after a sign-off. Fox Kids' first popular series was The Magic School Bus, a Canadian sketch comedy that made its American debut on Fox Kids in 1994. Success in the 2000s (2002 - 2016) By August 2002, Fox Kids was seen in 52 million homes across the United States. In 2002, Fox Kids opened Fox Kids Network, a television studio, in Orlando, Florida at Universal Studios Florida and entered into a multimillion-dollar joint marketing agreement with international restaurant chain Domino's Pizza, which involved launching Fox Kids Magazine, which was available for free at participating Domino's Pizza restaurants. In 2003, for the first time, Fox Kids developed its first animated series Flint the Time Detective, Kong: The Animated Series, and Spider-Man Unlimited. These series premiered in late 2001. The network had previously refused to produce weekly animated series due to high cost. The three 2000s shows found success in 2002, while in early 2003, Fox Kids developed its 4th 2000s show, Sonic X, which was also a success along with the three other 2000s shows. Later, Fox Kids partnered with 4Kids Entertainment and released top selling video cassettes of the show's programming. By 2004, Kong: The Animated Series and Flint the Time Detective ended production, but Spider-Man Unlimited and Sonic X were still in production and airing. In 2006, Fox Kids developed two new shows, Chaotic and Yu Gi Oh! which would take the place of Sonic X and Spider-Man Unlimited since they would both have ended production about that time, but still would air re-runs up until about 2007. Re-branding and plans for the future (2016 - present) Fox Kids had announced in November 2015 that Jetix and 4Kids TV were to be re-branded as Disney XD and Toonzai to bring both channels in line with the Fox Kids brand identity. Fox Kids later announced in March 2016 that Fox Kids Magazine would be discontinued by the end of the year. In May 2016, Fox Kids unveiled a new logo as FoxBox for the first time in 25 years on the packaging of FoxBox DVDs coming out beginning that month, the Australian service, and that year's FoxBox Animation Festival, intending to create a unified look that can better be conveyed across all of Fox Networks' children's channels. As of July 2016, the new logo is used across FoxBox and FX, along with the re-branded Disney XD, The Hub Network and Toonzai (formerly Jetix, Discovery Kids and 4Kids TV, respectively) channels in varying versions customized for brand unification and refreshment purposes; a new logo for 4Kids Entertainment Productions also began being used in end credit tags on all FoxBox shows, even on episodes aired before the new logo took effect (end credit tags of programs airing on Disney XD, The Hub Network and some shows on Toonzai only use the current 4Kids Entertainment logo and variants for their respective channel's original programming on episodes of series made after the re-brand). New York based creative director / designer Eric Zim re-branded FoxBox, creating the new identity, logos, and the look and feel. In addition to creating the new FoxBox corporate logo, he created a whole new logo system to represent the company’s entire family of sub-brands (including digital networks FoxBox Daycare, Fox Reality Network and FX). Though it is mainly a word mark, during the days prior to the 2016 Kids' Choice Awards, the logo bug was given a blimp background to match the award given out at the show; and beginning the week of October 20, 2016 the logo was formed by a searchlight design (a la the 2013-2016 logo) in the on-screen program bug during new episodes of its original series. The new logo was adopted in the UK on November 3, 2016, in Spain on December 7, 2016, in Asia on February 1, 2017 and in Latin America on March 7, 2017. The "FoxBox on ABS-CBN" block on ABS-CBN in the Philippines adopted the re-branded logo on April 4, 2017. On May 12, 2017, a Canadian version of FoxBox was launched, in partnership between 21st Century Fox and Corus Entertainment (owners of YTV, which has aired FoxBox shows for several years, and will continue to do so); as a result, versions of FoxBox now exist in most of North America. Programming FX FX (June 1, 1994–present) is the nighttime block for teenagers and adults. This block shows sitcoms, and airs on Sunday-Thursdays from 8pm-7am ET/PT, on Fridays from 9pm-7am ET/PT, and Saturdays from 10pm-7am ET/PT. (also the program is inappropriate for kids & children.) FoxBox Preschool FoxBox Preschool (September 2016–present) is a block for pre-school age children, and is also the new version of FoxBox Daycare (March 2015-September 2016) It airs Monday-Fridays from 8:30am-2pm ET/PT, on holidays and summer months it airs in the earlier time period of 7-10am ET/PT. A Morning of Premieres A Morning of Premieres (July 2011–present) is the weekend block that airs first recent episodes of its original series on Saturday mornings. It features episode premieres of many of the channel's animated series. A Night of Premieres A Night of Premieres (July 2011–present) is the weekend block that airs first-run or recent episodes of its original series on Friday nights from 8-9pm ET, Saturday nights from 8-10pm ET, and Sunday nights from 7-7:30pm ET. Friday nights feature primarily reruns of various original series, the Saturday night schedule features episode premieres or repeats. Category:TV Channels Category:FoxBox Category:Real-world Organizations